TrollDad France
by rEiKo666
Summary: Francia se dedicara a molestar a sus hijos. serie de mini-sketchs sobre la vida de "TrollDad France" disfruten, comenten y sean felices ante la histeria de esta historia fumada de esta loca escritora
1. TrollDad France

**GENTE PRECIOSA Y LOCA DE FAN FICTION**

**SI, ME ABURRI**

**Y DECIDI CREAR ALGO TOTALMENTE NUEVO Y MAS PEQUEÑO Y CON MUCHOS MAS CAPITULOS PARA QUE NO SE ME ABURRAN **

**Y SI HARE PLAGIO DE CHISTES VIEJOS Y MACHISTAS**

**PERO QUIEN EN ESTA VIDA NO LO HA HECHO?**

**Ademas, lo importante es burlarse de los personajes de hetalia y lo que los obligo a hacer no? n.n**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO LAS A VENTURAS DE TROLLDAD FRANCE**

**ADVERTENCIA: Cualquier parecido a la realidad que vivimos con nuetros padres... es mera coincidencia... **

**SON SOLO SKETCHS DE MENOS DE MEDIA HOJA O INCLUSO MAS, A VER SI LA FLOJERA NO ME GANA, SOBRE NUESTRO AMADO FRANCIA CON SUS 4 HIJOS MOLESTANDOLOS AL MAS PURO ESTILO DE TROLLDAD FRANCE **

**Sin mas que decir mas que... Problem? jejeje comencemos**

**PD. Sigue en pie la competencia "En busca del patito bailarin de tap" hagan a sus patitos bailarines de tap y mandenme un inbox con sus dibujos o a mi correo melissa_reiko hotmail . com eso seria todo **

**Estas historias son patrocinadas por el patito bailarin de tap **

**Que continue la causa de lucha pre marital por historias de una escritora fumada **


	2. Condones rotos

_**TrollDad France**_

_**Una mañana en casa de Inglaterra**_

_**-…Te encuentras bien?-Inglaterra miraba con cara de shock a Francia, que lucia un traje negro, corbata negra y una pipa**_

_**-Claro que si mi querido Inglaterra…-encendio su pipa sonriendo por completo**_

_**-Estas seguro que quieres cuidar de los 4? Ya son adolescentes…**_

_**-Jojojo, me subestimas Iggy-aprieta la mejilla de Inglaterra- Puedo cuidar fácilmente de mis 2 hijas y de mis 2 hijos**_

_**-Regresare en la noche…-Francia se asomo hacia afuera**_

_**-Hey, mira Inglaterra, 4 condones rotos están en el jardín-Inglaterra se asoma**_

_**-Baka¡ No hables asi de nuestros hijos-lo grita molesto, afuera los 4 retoños anglo-franceses se les salía una lagrimita traicionera**_

* * *

><p>Si, cuando dije mini-sketchs ES QUE SON MINI-MINI, hey, seran muchos, no se mortifiquen<p>

Comenten, o metenme les doy permiso, exploten a un pinguino

Violen al bad friend trio

y siempre recuerden que el leer historias fumadas te quita mas tiempo de tu vida :D


	3. te doy una mano?

_**TrollDad France**_

_**Francia sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus hijos encendiendo su pipa**_

_**-llego la hora…-sonrió levemente burlón-Un día con su amado papa Francia-vio a cañada llegar con varias maletas junto a américa**_

_**-Hola papa-Ambos saludaron apenas por el esfuerzo de las maletas**_

_**-Ohhh niños, necesitan más manos?**_

_**-Sí, nos sería muy útil ahora que lo menci…**_

_**"Clap, clap,clap" Francia había empezado a aplaudir**_

_**Ambas niñas habían llegado, Mónaco hablando por celular y Seychelles cargando su laptop**_

_**-Papa, dirás lo que quieras pero tenemos mejores cosas que tu antes**_

_**-Al menos yo tengo vida social y no me mato de porno-Francia se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras se alejaba**_

_**Los 4 se quedaron con cara de enojo mientras Francia se alejaba riendo suavemente expulsando el humo de su pipa **_

_**-Problem?-sonrio levemente **_

* * *

><p>Si, cuando dije mini-sketchs ES QUE SON MINI-MINI, hey, seran muchos, no se mortifiquen<p>

Comenten, o metenme les doy permiso, exploten a un pinguino

Violen al bad friend trio

y recuerden no comentar te causa CANCER :D


	4. Desayuno

TrollDad France

**Era una mañana soleada en casa de Francia sus 4 retoños estaban desayunando junto a el mientras el leia el periódico tranquilamente**

**-Mmm… que trágico, una limosina con 4 políticos ha chocado…**

**-¿Por qué es trágico papa? Creí que tú odiabas a los políticos**

**-Es simple mi querido no deseado Canadá, en una limosina caben hasta 12 políticos **

**La joven seychelles golpeo la mesa con enojo mirando a su padre **

**-PADRE¡ DIME LA VERDAD¡ SOY ADOPTADA?**

**-Claro que no mi hermosa pequeña**

**-Ja¡ Lo sabia-señala a sus 3 hermanos- Pagen**

**-De ser adoptada, no crees que hubieramos elegido tu madre y yo a la niña mas guapa? **

**Miel de maple 5 dolares, tocino americano 4 pesos, La cara de enojo de seychelles, no tiene precio para todo lo demas use la barita de inglaterra **

* * *

><p>Despues de milenios jajaja, estoy de la chingada ._.<p> 


	5. Donaciones

TrollDad France

**Las 2 jovenes chicas anglo-francesas se arreglaban para una salida al centro comercial, su padre cambiaba la leche por pintura blanca en la mesa de la cocina, las 2 jovencitas se le acercaron emocionadas**

**-Papa, me das dinero para el centro comercial?**

**-Por que? Que han hecho ustedes por mi? **

**-Anda papa, estamos hartas de usar bolsas de papas como vestidos-el frances se levanto indignado**

**-QUE? NO, NINGUNA HIJA MIA USARA BOLSAS DE PAPAS COMO ROPA, ANDANDO NIÑAS SE ME VAN QUITANDO ESO AHORA Y SE ME PONEN LA ULTIMA LINEA DE LADY GAGA-les entrega un paquete de tocino a cada una- Es de la mejor calidad ahora lárguense **

**El pequeño canada se acerco a su padre timidamente**

**-Papa, Me das dinero para una donación a los niños con discapacidad mental?**

**-No, que ya dono bastante dinero para los 2 varones retrasados que viven en esta casa**

**Alfred que iba pasando de casualidad escucho**

**-jajajajajajajaja Un momento...-le salen lagrimones- No me hizo gracias **

* * *

><p>Despues de milenios jajaja, estoy de la chingada ._.<p> 


	6. Clases de quimica

TrollDad France

**Los jovenes despues de la escuela se les ocurrio pedir una pizza para comer, ya que su padre no hacia ni un movimiento ni para salir de la cama**

**Al llegar la pizza, vieron a Francia ya listo para comer**

**-Hell No¡ Esta pizza la compramos nosotros papa-El americano miro molesto a su padre**

**-Ohh no se preocupen por mi, solo tomare dos rebanadas-sonrio levemente**

**-En serio?, pues Adelante sirvete y dejanos comer-la joven monaco se cruzo de brazos **

**-Oui, uno para mi...-corto la pizza a la mitad-y la otra para mi...-se llevo la pizza completa para comer en su habitacion dejando a 4 naciones muy molestas y hambrientas**

**Al rato cuando hacian la tarea**

**-Que hacen? hacen la tarea? viendo porno? haciendo tarea y viedno porno ?**estan, estan, estan haciendo tarea?****

**-SI-Gritaron los 4 a la vez**

**-No, tampoco me griten niños ingratos-ve la tarea de Alfred- Quimica, eh?**

**-Si, es algo muy complicado que no entiendes**

**-Ahh si? pues yo he descubierto una formula quimica que puede predecir como vas a morir **

**-Si es que es verdad, cual es?**

**-Combinas Vanadio Iridio Germanio y Nitrogeno (V, Ir, Ge, N) -Francia se alejo riendo divertido **

* * *

><p>Despues de milenios jajaja, estoy de la chingada ._.<p> 


	7. Comediante

TrollDad France

**La joven Seychelles le escribia a su padre Inglaterra una pequeña carta **

"_Mama Iggy, mi padre hoy me ha dicho de la manera mas amable que pudo que soy adoptada y cito "La basura de uno, es el tesoro de otro" atte. tu ya no querida hija Seychelles _

**-Papa¡ Esto es inaudito, te gasta todo el dinero en vino¡-la joven monaco miro colerica a su padre**

**-Bueno, tu te gastas mucho dinero que yo te doy en maquillaje**

**-Bueno, si, es para verme guapa**

**-Bueno, para que crees que es el vino? -rio divertido ante el enojo de la joven**

**-Padre¡**

**-Que sucede hijo no deseado?-mira a Canada que se veia molesto**

**-Estoy harto, lo herede todo de ti, el dolor de espalda, la debilidad, roncar, tu horrible olor a pies¡**

**-No te preocupes hijo, hay algo que yo tengo y que jamas vas a heredar**

**-En serio?**

**-Si, el dinero **

**-Father**

**-Dime, guero oxigenado metrosexual?**

**-De grande sere comediante**

**-Me parece excelente alfred**

**-En serio? de verdad?**

**-Si ya de por si se burlan de ti, es mejor que te paguen **

* * *

><p>Despues de milenios jajaja, estoy de la chingada ._.<p> 


	8. bARBIE

TrollDad France

**Un Francia muy serio miraba a sus 4 retoños**

**-Niños, les dare una gran enseñanza que ha pasado de generacion en generacion, las cuatro letras que necesitas para poder vivir en paz como pareja**

**-En serio? cuales son?**

**-No se quien hablo, y la ultima vez que conte eran 4... en fin, son O,B,D,C me sirvieron con su madre créanme**

** Despues de un rato**

**-Niños, vengan un momento**

**se escucho a coro "Nooooo" **

**-Les dare dinero**

**En menos de un segundo tuvo a los 4 frente a el, francia les entrego a cada uno un par de monedas**

**-Vayan a la tienda necesito que compren unas cosas**

**En la tienda, los jovenes alfred y matt estaban en la seccion de juguetes entreteniéndose con los carritos, sono el celular de alfred**

**-Hello? **

**-Donde estan sus hermanas? Necesito hablar con ellas**

**-En la seccion de barbies, te las paso...-alfred va y pone el altavoz-aqui estan**

**-NO HIJO, POR ULTIMA VES, NO TE COMPRARE UNA BARBIE¡-Se escucho el grito de francia desde el telefono- Y YA NO INSISTAS¡ **

* * *

><p>Despues de milenios jajaja, estoy de la chingada ._.<p> 


	9. Novio

**TrollDad France**

**Monaco leia junto con su hermana una revista de autos cuando su telefono sono, sonrio contenta contestando**

**-Bonjour **

**-Hola guapa, tienes novio?**

**-Si y lo quiero con toda mi alma, quien eres?**

**-Tu gran hermano el heroe que esta a punto de contarselo a papa**

**-Merde, no se te ocurra decirle nada a papa, Alfred, hablo en serio, querra llevarselo al cuartito**

**Tiempo despues**

**Suena de nuevo el telefono de Monaco**

**-Diga?**

**-Hola guapa, tienes novio?**

**-No, no tengo, Quien eres?**

**-Soy tu novio desgraciada, como que no tienes novio? te averguenzas de mi acaso?**

**-Perdoname cariño, es que mi hermano me hizo una broma muy pesada para decirle a mi padre que tengo novio tu sabes cuanto te quiero mi amoure**

**-Jajajajajaja Es broma, soy tu padre, y una cosa mas, estas castigada un mes sin salir-cuelga **

**Despues de un rato**

**-Hola hijo, feliz fap day dame esos 5-francia alza su mano frente a alfred **

**-OH RIGHT¡ HIGH FIVE-Se va sonriendo, se queda unos segundos pensando, ve su mano pegajosa-AHHHH **

**Francia se va caminando, mira a su pequeña Seychelles**

**-Hijita te tengo una pregunta**

**-Es estupida?**

**-Tu madre? si, mucho pero asi al quiero, ahora si, si encuentras un billete de 50$ dolares y uno de 100$ cual te llevas?**

**-Pues... el de 100**

**-Y por que no mejor te llevas los dos?-se aleja caminando riendo divertido **

* * *

><p><strong>-Saben que enfermedad tiene la escritora de esta historia?<strong>

**-Cual papa?**

**-Gragulo **

**- y que es eso papa?**

**-Que tiene la originalidad en el culo**

* * *

><p>Hasta Francia me hace bullying :(<p> 


	10. novias

**TrollDad France**

**Francia descansaba en su sillon cuando vio entrar a sus dos retoños con caras de enamorados**

**-Por que tienen una cara tan idiota? Volvieron a fumar helio?**

**-No papa-hablo wenseslao- estamos enamorados**

**-Acabamos de conocer a las mujeres mas hermosas de la vida **

**-yo tengo un problema-habla el hero- Siempre estoy pensando en ella imaginandola, escribiendo canciones y poemas a ella, que debo hacer papa?**

**-Facil, para matar cualquier ilusion imaginatela cagando y con diarrea despues de comer tacos **

**La cara de Alfred se convirtio en un asco marca diablo mientras salia corriendo**

**-Bueno papa yo ya tengo novia, esta es su foto-Francia ve la imagen**

**-Ayyy hijo, esta tremenda**

**-Gracias papa**

**-Tremendamente fea-se rie a carcajadas **

**Despues de un rato los 4 jovenes notaban que su padre se la vivia entrando y saliendo del baño como si no hubiera mañana**

**-Papa nos preocupas, que tal si son problemas de la prostata? -lo miro canada **

**-Deberias de ir a un urulogo-sugirio monaco **

**-Tienen razon hijos mios, voy demaciado tiempo al baño, pero quien les ha dicho que voy a mear?-alza un papel de baño usado riendo a carcajadas **

* * *

><p>Hasta Francia me hace bullying :(<p> 


	11. trabalenguas

**TrollDad France**

**-Hijitos mios juguemos a un juego -Francia los reunio a sus 4 retoños -tienen que decir la frase a coro "Mi moto alpina derrapante"**

**-Mi moto alpina derrapante**

**-Excelente, ahora con la A**

**-Ma mata alpana darrapanta**

**-Ahora con la o **

**-Mo moto olpono dorroponto **

**-Muy bien, ahora con la E**

**-Me mete elpene derrepente**

**-En serio? Quien? -sonrie riendo a carcajadas para luego huir de la ira de sus hijos **

**Despues de un rato se acerca el hero a su padre que pintaba un cuadro de hombres hermosos desnudos**

**-Papa, cuando me daras el coche?**

**-El dia que mejores tus calificaciones, estudies mas la biblia y te cortes el cabello alfred **

**despues de un tiempo**

**-He mejorado mis notas y ya me estudie la biblia**

**-Pero aun no te cortas el pelo mon ami-se cojia a un sillon mirando a alfred **

**-Bueno en la biblia he leido que muchos elegidos por Dios tenian pelo largo**

**-y sabes que mas tenian en comun contigo, hijo?**

**-Que cosa papa?**

**-Que todos van a pie **

* * *

><p>Hasta Francia me hace bullying :(<p> 


End file.
